


Mints

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!michael (dominion), Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender flop, Genderbend, M/M, Magic, Michael and alex flat out fuck, Multi, Oral Sex, William is desperate yo, and alex/noma, arika's strong dislike for men, but the other pairs are heavily implied, but they dont get screen time, fem!alex lannon, genderbent, i guess along with alex/claire, micca is always implied bc canon pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta'd by Cyndi </p><p>Given a powerful love spell, William does what any not rational person would do; uses it. But it backfires— horribly.</p><p>What was supposed to "attract the opposite sex" ends up "making everyone but the caster the opposite sex" </p><p>Simple mistake right? Only David, Michael, Alex, Gabriel, Arika, pretty much everyone isn't thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mints

**Author's Note:**

> The POV of this fic changes a lot, its marked by the separation with the lines. 
> 
> Alex and Michael is the only actual sexual element and it IS written with both as female. 
> 
> I purposely used their correct pronouns because even though their bodies changed, their mentality did not and therefore they are still the proper gender. It get's a little confusing, but bear with it. It's well worth the read.

Chanting echoed off the walls; the strong scent of herbs, mint, and smoke filling the large open space; candles flickered. There were black robes fluttering in the harsh winds brewing in the room, locked away from public eye. Something that none of the blinded and black cloaked figures found troubling. No, why would they be concerned by wind? The great Gabriel would save them from death. And the spell at hand, this was his request.

Except it _wasn't_ his request. At most, Gabriel had told their trusted leader the spell, but left it at that. He told William that it would work if he wanted to try it. It was all up to the leader of the Black Acolytes to follow through, and William wasted no time to try it out. William was the one standing over the circle crudely drawn in ashes, he was the one who placed a Desert Sage flower in the boiling pot that lay in the center, while his followers helped to chant, and shaking the mint leafs in the air. And he was the one doing it for himself, not for Gabriel.

With a burst of light, a stronger gust of wind knocked everyone down. Most stumbled into the walls or fell to the floor while the light dissolved in the air. William himself landed on his back, covered in the ash from the floor all over him. He groaned, eyes slipping close as consciousness slipped from his grasp. The sounds of mass panic drifted him further and further into the darkness.

* * *

The smell of sweat and musky soldiers greeted Alex's nostrils when he finally peeks open his eyes. It wasn't the ideal morning call, especially when he felt groggy, like a pressure against his chest. His body creaked when he stretched his arms out above his head, the pop of his bones shifting back in place making him sigh in delight. The typical noises of the barracks talking and shuffling to get ready for their posts wasn't minded any attention while Alex tossed the blankets off of him.

He scratched the back of his head, covering his mouth with the other to yawn. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he noticed Noma and Ethan hurrying towards him. Only something looked different about them. Not very noticeable, but Ethan's skin looked glowing, softer almost. New soap?

"Mornin'—" He didn't get to finish his sentence due to Noma suddenly climbing on his lap. With a huff, Alex casted her a confused look while she pawed at his chest— that felt funny. He gave her an even more bewildered look, lips opening to try to form a sentence that she cut off with a smoldering look and climbed off, straightening her uniform shirt. Which upon closer inspection, he noticed that the badges indicated Whele and Ethan's rank— "why are you wearing Ethan's shirt?" He inquired, squinting at the way it hugged her body. The shirt was not very flattering, she looked completely flat chested.

"Dude, feel your chest." Ethan nudged, groping his own. With attention how directed towards him, Alex could see that Noma's shirt was on him instead. Which holy shit, he had breasts. Not only that, but they were nice. Alex shuddered, wondering what kind of messed up dream he could be having about his best friend and ex-girlfriend. Regardless, he did as told anyway slowly, hesitantly, and boy, he was in for a surprise to cup soft globes of flesh. They hardly filled his hands, like apples, but they were there.

His face clearly betrayed the shock since Ethan started to laugh. Noma punched his shoulder, successfully silencing the Boy Robin Hood. Then the angel folded her arms over her chest. "Everyone woke up the completely opposite sex." This was news to Alex; then again he did just wake up. Still, he had to rub his eyes again, unsure if this was still a dream or not. Once he was sure this was real (that involved a lot of touching Noma's chest and his own), Alex stood up and tossed on his jacket and pants, which fell off his now narrow hips.

It was weird, seeing Noma's hair still long, her eyelashes and lush lips still just as feminine, only with a touch of masculine cheekbones, and Ethan? He still had short hair and the same goofy smile. Their heights were similar to their regular counterpart. They were exactly the same only if you altered their body into the opposite sex. Which meant—

Alex paled, hurrying up to bathroom, holding his jeans so they wouldn't fall. He treaded with just socks, his long sleeved sweater that hid the new additions to his chest well due to him having to sleep with a long sleeved shirt to hide his tattoos. When he got to a private stall, he stripped down and stared in utter shock. His tattoos didn't change, but they wrapped around a bit differently with the way his body changed. He still had muscle, but it was softer, his skin was softer too. His breasts were about a small B cup, and the curves of his hips made his tattoos seem to glow. Worse though, was the fact he completely lacked something he never thought would go missing.

He had to sit on the toilet, just too surprised by the metamorphosis he went through overnight, glaring between his legs. It was funny in a way, his legs were hairy, and yet there was this girly way the reshaped muscle of his legs looked. Soon he just couldn't look anymore, and redressed, where he tucked his sweater in his pants to help bulk the waist to keep them standing. When he slipped from the door, walking towards the mirrors just to see his face, he was just as surprised as the way his junk looked. Any facial hair he tried to grow was gone. Unlike his hairy legs and underarms. His eyelashes were ridiculously long too, and lips were pinker. He looked like a short haired doe. Hell, if he didn't know it was him, he might have flirted with himself.

While staring in the mirror, Noma walked in. He could see her in the reflection. She leaned behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The brunette kissed his neck, bringing attention to the fact the neck was now too big and showed the peaks of the blue marks. "I already let Ethan wear some of my clothes, you should too. You need a tighter necked sweater." What would he do without her?

"You said everyone just woke up like this? No one knows what happened?" This had to be a weird dream, yet her touches, the way her hands crept over his stomach, hugging him close to her much broader chest, it felt too real, too surreal though. "Yeah, everyone. And no, we don't know what's going on." She explained, ushering him out so he could be refitted for proper clothes. A lot of the soldiers seemed to be swapping for something better fitting, and who wasn't, was busy crying, screaming, in denial, or enjoying themselves— stark naked and admiring their new bodies.

Alex was tossed a smaller sweater and sweat pants with a draw string. Sadly his waist was a lot smaller than Noma's. Ethan was lucky he had the same measurements and chest size. Then again Alex was lucky he wouldn't need anything else but a tank top and sweater and new pants. Things which he had to walk back to the bathroom to change into, leaving while Ethan declared "mine are bigger."

When once again, he returned, he went straight for his bag, grabbing his soldier ID. Confused looks from his companions had him explaining that the only way to figure out what the hell happened was to go to the Archangel himself. So with that, he was heading off, tucked nicely in a heavy green sweater and gray pants, into the Vega heat.

The Stratosphere awaits.

* * *

 

The Stratosphere did not have answers. Only more questions.

By the time Alex stepped out of the elevator, his jaw practically dropped. _Michael_ — God, Michael's appearance. It was... Well Michael's face had a sharp fierceness he admired in a woman, sorta like Noma's serious face mixed with his original all-knowing look, and Claire's big eyes. His new body was certainly just as pleasing in the female sense as it had been in the male, only now was Alex finally noticing it.

Curves, a slender neck and the T-shirt he always wore did nothing to cover the perky breasts jutting from his chest. Michael's eyes trained on him, eyeing the blond as Alex was to him. Jesus, he wore the same thing but it was so much sexier on a woman's body. And that curious head-tilt he did when he didn't understand something looked even better on a rounder face.

"Did you do this?" He questioned, the difference in octave alone in the voice was more shocking than the big boobs.

"No— I don't even know _how_. _No_. Michael, what the hell happened? Everyone is like this. All different." Alex replied, leaning forward unconsciously with a burning desire to touch, to claim every inch of the skin hidden behind ill-fitting clothes. Michael was indescribably attractive. The way he carried himself transferring to a female body? To put it simply, Alex was attracted to women with power and authority.

"Magic." Michael gave him a furrow of his eyebrow, acting as if this was such a self-explanatory answer. As if magic wasn't just some make-believe thing little girls put their faith into. As if they wished hard enough, they could be princesses like Claire Riesen. As if it was a real thing. But he spoke so self-assured of himself that Alex made a frustrated face. Did Michael even think about what he said?

" _Magic_?" The blond repeated, testing the way the word fell off his tongue so naturally. Magic. Magic how exactly? Honestly, he shouldn't be so surprised by the idea of it. Wasn't that weird book they got from Uriel technically magical? Or some gift of God— whatever. Which would make magic just grace right? Ah, it was already too much for him. Alex didn't put much thought into anything, he wasn't a thinker; he was a fighter.

"Witchcraft. I can smell the traces of it in the air." At this, Michael began to trail off, head turning towards the big open window. His sharp senses were more attune to pick up the faint bonds of light that twisted around each and every citizen of Vega, clinging to their skin like a second layer, alternating their appearances. He could see the truth under it. It was a disorienting sight, seeing both. --And worse knowing that soon it would set forever if not reserved by the original caster within twenty-four hours of the spell being made. This wasn't much of a problem for him, the angel wasn't fazed by his own change in vessel, however he could feel the way the human population was in a panic, and their change was unsettling.

"You can smell it?" Alex wasn't useful if all he was going to do was ask questions. The angel sighed, not moving otherwise. He might have adored his charge, but honestly, it was frustrating how little he knew. Patience actually wasn't one of his virtues, unknown to most.

"Find the Spell-Caster." Michael gave him a pointed look, sharply turning his head back to address the blond, then moving to the window. In a fluid motion, his wings were out while he leaned over the edge of the open window and let gravity pull him down. The wind caught in his wings, slowing his fall before with a powerful flap, he propelled himself up and made a beeline to the Thorn household.

* * *

"Becca." It was stupidly dangerous for their reputation to visit the woman— currently a stalky man with auburn-brown hair tied in a ponytail, in the day. However with the current chaos, no one would notice enough to care. So, Michael went to his scientific companion. His first intuitional thought to having woken up to the lingering smell of a spell gone amuck was Becca. She had been curious about his species. A thing she tried to hide, and he chose to not comment, but now that it was relevant? He would confront her.

"Michael." Her voice was troubled, the sound of it was too deep, causing for the angel to inwardly flinch. This change offended his senses, everything was off-putting, the sounds and auras not matching to his memory and hurting his ears. Becca's appearance didn't settle well with him at all.

"Did you have anything to do with this spell?"

* * *

Alex lingered in the bedroom for a good ten minutes before his feet willed themselves to leave. With which they carried him to the market. Regardless of the mass confusion, the market and most shops were still open. So with no clue how to find a witch, he decided to walk around the stores and look for any suspicious peoples, angels or whatever while developing his own theories of what could have happened.

He was so distracted by all the new yet strikingly familiar faces, that when a certain V6 bumped into him, he had no clue what to expect. Short dark hair and large, terrified brown eyes weren't expected though, that much for sure. William Whele did not make an attractive woman. Not like Michael. Not like Ethan. William's eyebrows stayed bushy and untamed, his jawline didn't change much, and his body stayed the same awkward angles and sharp— _wait_ _a_ _minute_. "Oh, oh hello, Alex." His voice didn't even change. No, **_he_** didn't change at all. Alex balled his fists, lips curving into a sneer.

"Why aren't you as messed up as the rest of us?" His question sparked something inside him. William started to back up, holding his hands up to pacify the furious newly-turned woman. Alex didn't find this cute and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" He held on to the now bigger male, waiting for him to control the rapid breathing that his panic caused. When William slumped in his arms, he let go, but stayed ready to grab him again.

"It was an accident." The brunet slurred, rushing his words while he looked around with the same distress in his eyes. The Chosen rubbed his eyes, tossing his arms out. "Michael knows how to fix this." William nodded, preparing to follow him back to the Stratosphere. Michael would be back and waiting.

* * *

The reflection was _not_ her. She refused to believe that the face in the mirror was her. This was a trap; a form of _torture_. The elaborate schemes of _David Whele_. The stench of a failed love spell with the aura of that bloodline lingered all around the city. Arika wrinkled her nose at it and ordered the guard, newly female, and distressed beyond a doubt, to close the window. Which he did, nervous in his movement.

There were too many emotions filling the city. More than normal. Arika was more than intuitive. She was like an empath, and the overwhelming, unbalanced status of the population was more than enough to give her a headache that the wine glass sitting empty on her dresser did nothing to stop.

Arika stared at the mirror, perched on a chair with her legs crossed, ignoring the weight that pressed on her leg. Disgusting. To be the sex she despised. What a cruel joke, and a spell of such a level too high for a new witch. Idiots. The damn love spell is supposed to be casted with crushed mint into a fine powder, not burnt leafs. Whatever David was up to, it was unlike him to make such a large mistake in spell casting. She didn't place him as an amateur, but if he couldn't get a damn love spell right, and let it backfire so horribly, then he was less than what she thought. How typical of a man.

She wondered who the woman he tried to woo was. He knows she loved roses, not desert sage. So it couldn't be for her, but regardless who the spell was directed to, David was a pig and must undo the spell. Arika couldn't stomach having a penis forever and no more beautiful perky breasts. So she stood, shuffling her gowns and layers of fabrics to hide the fact she no longer was curvy. Then she grabbed one of her bags filled with candles and charms, and out the door towards David's room she went.

Once again, to fix a _man's_ mess.

* * *

 

The stiff awkwardness between the duo called for Michael to finally leave the minute he got his answers. Becca wasn't the source of this bizarre situation. Though it didn't narrow down who else it could be. It only widened his search. God, he hoped Alex found the sorcerer before the spell was set in stone. How did a human even have access to such a powerful spell? Something so permanent? Then again, what if this _wasn't_ a human? What if it was an angel?

What if...

" _ **Gabriel**_."

* * *

 

"David." She couldn't help but wince at the deep echo of her new voice, and David didn't seem to look too thrilled by it either. Either he was a damn good actor, or this wasn't his intention. Regardless, Arika had a bone to rip from his body and use in her own spells. "Have you been toying with the Dark Magic’s of the Divine Feminine?" Straight and to the point, sometimes it was just better to be like that, especially when they were only three hours in after this god awful spell that she knew of since being awake. No telling how long they actually had been changed.

"What? You— you think _I_ did this?" David looked the same with hair thinning and grey, though eyes narrowed with longer eyelashes and a softer more grandma voice of gentleness that hid away the true threat of his personality. He even cloaked himself with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and chest, a glass of scotch and a tired look on his face that screamed he was getting too old for this tomfoolery. David didn't even sound angry at being accused. By now he was getting used to wrongful accusations due to his son—. Wait. Of course it would be _William_. When wasn't that little worm up to something?

"No, Arika, I had nothing to do with this _joke_ , but I think I know _who_ did." He muttered, standing from his chair. The blanket fell as he gulped his drink down and sat it on the side table. Before the younger could ask who, curiosity eating away at her with how sure David seemed, the man-now-woman was off to find his son.

* * *

 

The way to the Stratosphere was cut off. By that, William managed to ditch Alex within a large crowd, begging for answers, which gathered near the medical center. The dark haired boy was smart to use it as his escape route, and poor Alex was hopeless on finding him again. Like a rat, William scurried through back allies that he knew like the back of his hand. After all, you couldn't be the leader of a secret dark worshipping organization if you didn't know how to flee into the sewer system and come out at a totally different location. William got out at the tunnels that lead outside of the city.

When he did pop up, looking around cautiously for any signs of the Chosen One, a cloaked figure awaited. William took a minute, processing the visual that was only ten yards away. He crawled from the opening, stretching to his full height while the figure grew closer in long strides, listening to the figure begin to scold him.

"Tut tut, William, you made a _mess_." Gabriel chided, tugging his hood down. After all, they were alone, very alone. The only company they had was a huge wall and sand. It didn't help ease William's anxiety; Alex knew he was the wizard. Therefore _Michael_ knew. Michael knowing meant he would have to have an actual face to face confrontation with Michael. This would mean he would smell Gabriel on him. William did his damn best to avoid Michael alone and to wear excessive amounts of cologne to hide the honeysuckle scent Gabriel said he had for other angels.

"I didn't— the spell. It went wrong. _Horribly_ wrong, you said... You said it would make Claire love me." William whined, his face twisting into concern and confusion. The angel before him stepped close enough to cup his cheek in his hand and smile that sharp toothed grin at him.

"You just aren't at the proper level to handle such a strong spell. I thought you would be; my mistake."

"Why aren't you affected?" William knew he shouldn't be so nosy and rude, but after a minute he realized like Alex had with him, Gabriel was perfectly normal. Well, he was himself.

At this Gabriel tossed his head back and laughed. "The spell affected only those in a close range. I wasn't in the city while you did it. I must say, you did quite the damage though." Gabriel was honest when he gave the spell over. He wanted to reward his faithful servant with his prized desire. It wasn't his fault William just sucked at dark magic. When it came to the simple stuff like marking souls with a sort of sticker that let Gabriel know who his servant was or not, a seal only he could read, William was a professional. But a simple _love spell_ was too complex? Humans. So weak.

"How do I fix it?" William leaned into his touch, closing his eyes like a comforted puppy. Gabriel didn't pull away; no he instead leaned down, kissing his forehead.

"Why would you want t—" He cut himself off, a searing pain etching like a wave in his head, _summoning_ him, telling him to go to it, leave, find the source. Find _Michael_. Michael was calling to him? What a desperate fool. He backed away, dropping his hand as he winced, eyes squeezing away the beaconing cry. It was so damn hard to ignore their bond. He couldn't help but back away completely and spread out his wings. In little to no time he was up in the air, answering the redundant calls for his appearance.

William in turn just watched, unsure what this meant for him. So he went back in the tunnels. He would rather be at home than out in the open where God only knows what really lurked. Angels weren't the only thing to fear about outside the city walls.

* * *

 

Just because an external crisis arose for everyone didn't mean the soldiers weren't off duty. Noma and Ethan, like their comrades, had to suit up and patrol and guard like normal. Now more than ever really. With everything and body so out of whack, the soldiers were working even longer shifts than necessary to cover the people who were having emotional breakdowns. The unwelcomed sex changes did a lot for the mental health of already bordering unstable guards. Luckily for the duo, they were able to snag the same shift and walked the Whele building, assuring no unwanted entries from robbers who took advantage of the chaos.

"Do you think we're gonna go back to normal?" Ethan mused, stopping in their pace to carefully tuck a bottle of booze away in his vest. Or attempt to. Having breasts, especially large ones, got in the way of his sticky fingers. When he realized there wasn't room for the big bottle, he put it back and scowled, glaring at his chest like it needed to be cut off. Noma smirked, taking the bottle for herself and doing what Ethan normally did. Someone had to and after their shift a drink would be nice.

"I hope so. Peeing standing up is exhausting. How else am I supposed to get off my feet during work hours?" Noma, always the charmer.

"Oh man, I don't know how to pee sitting down." The sudden realization he didn't know how to work a vagina in literally every sense of the word hit him like a sack of bricks. Suddenly what seemed cool was really a nightmare. "I hope Alex fixes it."

At this, the girl's eyebrows knitted together. "Why do you think Alex will fix it?" Ethan gave her a look. A look which she could see that he knew so much more than he let on. So the subject was dropped. Alex was the Chosen One, the hero of the story, the ever changing, leaving behind his friends. If anyone would fix this, it would be him and his angel sidekick.

They both knew that the hero team didn't include them.

* * *

 

William finally returned to his room, slumping into the bed as he let out a sigh. It has already been a long day and alas it wasn't even noon. He wasn't surprised to see that no one was home other than the confused soldiers who paced and guarded the mansion. The young man was truly alone and with his new found free time, he simply laid on top of his sheets and blanket, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

He had to fix this mess. Claire was a _man_ now, God, she was probably so upset. It was his fault, all his fault. But how was he supposed to fix it? He didn't even know what he did wrong in the spell!

Lost in his self-pitying thoughts, he didn't hear the door open until the "ahem" of his father's newly turned feminine voice struck him back to Earth. William sat up quickly, chewing his lip at his father's distrusting glare that looked even scarier when it was a woman's. In the back of his mind he wondered if that's what his mother would have looked like had she survived.

" _Father_. Hello. I didn't hear you knock?" David walked in, closing the door behind him. Then that hard question that made his stomach drop and it hard to swallow.

"What did you _do_ , boy?"

* * *

Each time they meet at the ocean, Gabriel is filled with awe. The water is a gift of life. Second to blood. It's pure; unbreakable. Water is essence, a gift from God. So much of the life He made is from water and blood. The salty air, wispy breeze against his face and the sun beating down on him, the taste of the seaweed, and the smells? It reminded him of Heaven. There was no similarity in the physical sense, but spiritually he felt awakened being near the sea. He liked that Michael loved it as much as him, liked it that they agreed upon the rocky docks to meet each time. He also liked the way the wind kissed his wings, coating each feather in warmth and mist.

"Mmm, brother, you look different, new coat?" Gabriel teased him when he landed, tucking his wings away. Michael continued to stare at the waves, a scowl pressed firmly against his lush lips. It was a shame he was so pretty and yet so untouchable.

"Who casted the spell, Gabriel." It wasn't even a question. It was a _demand_ , an order that Gabriel scowled right back at him for. Who did he think he was? His superior? No, not anymore. Gabriel was no longer in his shadow. Metaphorically that is. Though realistically Michael was indeed skinnier, but he was taller. It put Gabriel in his shadow in most situations. But now though, he was smaller. A fact Gabriel used to his advantage, hovering over his brother. A power-play where he had the upper hand being bigger. Michael glanced at him, noticing the way he loomed. His general expression didn't change other than an arch of his eyebrow.

"I don't know." He emphasized each word, over punctuated them with a pop of his mouth, ending with a sly grin. Michael would have to beat the damn answers out of him. Which he was more than willing to let off some steam. With no previous indication, the barely older brother slammed Gabriel against the sharp rocky hill, using the angle to bend him back and assert a visual dominance with the sun behind him to blind the wayward messenger. Gabriel let out an "ouf" noise, the air from his lungs being bullied out. None the less he laughed, putting his hand over Michael's, incasing the smaller one.

"Even if I did know, why would I want to tell you? This situation seems to be in my favor." He purred and in no time, he took Michael by surprise and switched their positions. This time he pressed into the smaller, centering his weight to keep him pinned. He let out a pained grunt, struggling automatically to press back, to get any footing. When Gabriel made sure he had none, using his foot to knock out Michael's legs from causing any trouble. Blue eyes scanned the area, looking for weak spots, escape routes.

Fleeing was weak, and unlike Michael, but Gabriel could see the distress in being in a new shifted body that altered his weight and gravity center. So to make things harder, he shook out his shoulders and manifested his wings, shielding Michael away from the blinding sun along with a visual on the surrounding area. Gabriel tsked at him, keeping his hands pinned up by his sides. He was sure to avoid getting head-butted; Michael wasn't above it, but it seemed to him Michael was successfully immobilized.

"Don't you think _this_ is much better?" He inquired, laughter lacing the words. It wasn't often he had an upper hand like this. It wasn't often Michael was weaker. Which to be fair, it wasn't because of his new feminine status (Uriel could kick both their asses with a hand tied behind her back), but because of the change, Michael was unbalanced. He spent twenty five years plus practicing how his new vessel moved, how the muscle reacted to certain tasks, his weak spots, how to use his weight in his favor. The spell changed the vessel to something different, adding weight in places he never calculated it to be. His arms weren't as free as they were. No wonder why certain cultures had their women warriors cut their breasts off.

But Gabriel didn't pity him. Not at all. He wanted to rub it in he had the power in their game. At least for now.

"Who is it, Gabriel. **Tell me**." Against better judgment, the supposedly evil angel leaned in, brushing his lips over the other's ear, kissing and licking up the lobe. Michael didn't even shiver.

"You better hurry, wasting your time with me? That won't get you to find the witch, will it?" Michael's face was hard to read in the limited light, but he imagined it was an intense glare, followed by Michael leaning his head forward to sink his teeth into his twin's neck. Shocked at the pain, Gabriel automatically let go. His mistake wasn't forgiven by fate; Michael kicked him back as hard as he could in a body with less power, then had his wings out and was in the air in less than thirty seconds.

Gabriel was right about one thing; Michael didn't have time.

* * *

The heat always soaked into the dark pavement of a previous society. And it always melted the bottoms of his shoes if he stood still too long, making everything sticky to walk. Like walking with gum on the bottoms of your shoes, only more intense. That gum-shoe feeling was emphasized today as Alex walked up to the tower Michael lived in.

Sure, he lost William, but the point was he knew who it was. Michael could find him, swoop him up and get him to fix the spell. This was Alex's resolve as he ignored the citizens chatter, hysteria and fighting. Everyone was still in panic and it was only noon. He hoped this wasn't going to become a norm.

But what was a norm at this time was a bird shaped shadow encasing his person, followed by grabby hands wrapping under his armpits. He still flailed, letting out a screech of fear at being lifted. Alex's legs kicked, knocking poor Michael off balance; however he was persistent in zooming up to the height of his tower. And it wasn't even two minutes before the blond was tossed down to the floor, where he did a not so graceful stumble and roll to the bed. As per usual, he clung to the bedding, trying to get his inner ears to adjust to the height.

Alex groaned, rolling back so he was propped up by the bed. He locked eyes with the angel, watching him pace, tucking his wings away. His mouth was bloody, and instantly upon noticing it, Alex stood. He waddled over to him, dabbing his fingers on his mouth, looking for a wound that needed addressing. Michael was patient, let him touch his face, then grabbed his hand and stared at the fingers. "It's not my blood." Alex frowned. He couldn't say that before he started touching some random stranger's blood? He wiped his fingers on his borrowed pants, forgetting the loaner and borrower's deal. Oops.

"The spell? _William_ did it. He's the only one who is still normal." Michael processed this information, chewing over it thoughtfully.

"Is he reversing it as we speak?" It didn't feel like he was. The moron probably didn't even know how to do it.

"Uh, he slipped from me. I lost him in a crowd— Hey don't just run off! _Michael_!" Before he even jumped out, Michael stiffened and with a resigned sigh, shuffled back in the room.

"There isn't time to waste. Who knows where he has run off to?" Michael insisted, stepping up to Alex, looking down at him. And then he got a damn good look. The soft but determined eyes, smooth lips, clear skin, the way the neck was exposed, showing off the blue markings just begging to be kissed— Michael scowled again.

"Probably to see Claire." Alex answered, noting the way Michael moved closer, and then suddenly backed off. Like something he did offended him. Instinctually to fix the offense he didn't know he caused, Alex leaned into him. Gabriel wasn't the only one with poor judgment today; Michael leaned back, tilting Alex's chin up for a quick kiss. Of course he knew it was a bad idea the minute their lips connected, yet Alex eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Michael's hips, tugging him closer.

What was an hour or _two_ taken from the grand scheme of things?

* * *

In Riesen's home, Claire wasn't doing so much better, but God be dead if that would stop her from carrying out her duties. She pulled her hair up and wore a T-shirt Alex once left, along with a floor length skirt, and she helped with the mass panic. No thought for Alex whom she knew would be okay, or for anyone but her father and her students. She was a woman on a mission, and a man's body wouldn't slow her down from serving her people.

* * *

"What did you _do_." David was persistently scary when he wanted to be. No matter what state of distress he was in. William knew not to protest too much. He hadn't quite grown a backbone against his dad just yet.

The youngest Whele stood, presenting them both as equals as he paced, explaining that the spell just went a little hazy is all. It wasn't supposed to be like this. "But rest assure father, I _will_ fix it—"

"You're damn right. Arika knows how. Let's go already." It pained him to require such a woman's help, but he had to do what was best for himself.

* * *

Clothes were peeled off, no finesse with it at all, but thankfully no destruction. No, Michael was _eager_ but _gentle_. Their bodies were foreign, but regardless of that, he knew a woman's body. Knew how to coerce the blond into the bed, letting him fall with his legs open, back on the bed. Knew how to run his fingers along his skin, using his nails to tickle the skin, and he certainly knew how to nest between them, pulling his leg up over his shoulder while nipping his inside thigh.

* * *

William was all but dragged to where Arika resided. She hardly moved from where David left her, though it had been two hours ago. In fact, the woman was skimming through witchcraft books, looking for the best reversal spell she could find.

When the two heavy footed men in their female bodies came in, she looked up from her book and reached over to a glass that was David's discarded one from earlier. "Do you have any of the mint you used for the spell?"

* * *

 

"Ah, fuck _Michael_!" The angel took pleasure in knowing no matter what body he had, what form it was, he could still have his partner under him, spread out, clutching the sheets with a face drenched in sweat. All it took was a good tongue. A tongue which he had pressed into Alex's new anatomy, swirling around, pressing the flaps of skin closer to his lips so he could rub his upper lip along the flesh. Alex was too easy to make fall apart— Michael loved every second of it.

* * *

Once the chalk was drawn in a room of tile (for easy clean up), Arika and the Wheles' joined hands. She prepped him how to properly chant the reverse spell and with the proper ingredients, it didn't seem too hard. With guidance William thought that perhaps he wouldn't be so awful at this sort of magic. Arika scolded him the millisecond he even tried to say as much.

"Magic is for women, men only _destroy_."

* * *

 

Alex couldn't grip the bed sheets any tighter— they were already ripping (satin was a weaker fabric). The angel didn't mind the damage, well he didn't even notice. He was a little preoccupied with a face full of hairs tickling his cheeks and tongue too busy to form words. That's okay, Alex was loud and he spoke for the both of him. Granted what Alex had to say was completely incoherent, simple blabbing of Michael's name and more _more_ **more**.

* * *

"Divine Mother, we call to thee..." David originally protested being a part of the reserving spell. He never wanted to dirty his hands with witchcraft, but the blood he had would make the spell stronger. The blood of a man and a woman and the original caster mixed together with mint and the flowers William used before were prime ingredients. Not counting the multiple candles spread around them, all flickering as the trio chanted the spell Arika prepped them to know.

* * *

Michael could feel a disturbance, his heightened senses made him more sensitive to the magic around him. However he ignored it. He ignored it and chose to add his fingers once his jaw started to ache.

Two digits traced where his tongue started to get sloppy. They gathered spit and other juices, and then plunged inside with a slosh. Alex practically _levitated_ off the bed in his newfound delight. If a woman could feel this good, he wasn't so sure he wanted to go back. Not when Michael's pinkie busied itself by brushing up and probing at his ass, wiggling in while he thrust his fingers in a fast pace. This was a thing he was going to have to remember how to do for Claire or Noma.

* * *

"Reserve the curse set upon us!" Light exploded from the shallow dish where the blood and mint and oil were mixed. The light had a green tint and spread over Arika and David, then continued to flow out. Everyone was bathed in it. And as instant as they found their bodies switched; it was normal again.

Arika and David slumped back, laying still while the spell took the magic away, stripping them clean of the mask put over their physical persons. Intense, overwhelming, feel good senses mashing their brains, jumbling their minds. By the time the light faded, both were panting hard.

* * *

Alex felt strange. More than strange, he couldn't understand the way his mind felt clouded. His toes curled and soon he was shouting obscene things, begging for his protector while light covered the room and blurred his vision into the most intense orgasm he ever felt. His whole body felt numb, limbs heavier, but a sense of dread finally lifting from him.

Now he could see why so many girls _loved_ sex with Michael.

With a smile plastered on his face, Alex shut his eyes and sighed happily all while Michael leaned away and stared in utter shock at the spent cock lying content against his blond's abdomen. He cautiously stood; legs shaky from the reversal spell, and examined himself, finding that from the spell, he came too. The spunk not coating his lower half was plastered in his hair and on his lips and cheeks.

"Huh." He remarked to himself, snatching his T-shirt off the floor to clean himself up, and then tend to his charge, who appeared to have passed out. Michael didn't bother to wake him up. He chose to crawl next to him, laying on his back and stare up while sleep crept upon him. Guess he didn't have to bully David and William Whele into fixing the spell. A shame.

* * *

"That... Was something." David groaned, sitting back up while he rubbed his head. He could hear Arika's normal, feminine laugh as she did the same as him.

"Like the best sex." She flat out said a smirk on her face when William practically squeaked at the word.

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so greatly appreciated, I know it's a lot fic, if you managed to stay with it, might as well hit the kudo button. :) and comment. I like comments. I like replying. I also would be hella interested in taking requests or prompt ideas on my tumblr? (Url: Protectedbythepeacock)


End file.
